


Flower Crown Surprise

by desikauwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, i just needed akaashi in a flower crown okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Akaashi didn't know what to expect when members of his team kept giving him flowers.





	Flower Crown Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write Akaashi in a flower crown and just his whole team appreciating him and it just so worked out that I was able to write this for his birthday.

Akaashi knew today was going to be an odd day. It all started with Onaga and Suzumeda handing a white daisy and pink rose to him at the end of practice.

"For you Akaashi San." Suzumeda smiled brightly while Onaga nodded.

Akaashi took the flowers feeling slightly confused. "Ah thank you. This is very kind of you. Is there some reason for this?"

"We just felt like it. Make sure to keep it until after school practice." Onaga said as he and Suzumeda waved goodbye as they left.

The bemusement Akaashi felt in that moment increased when during a break Washio and Sakurai stopped by to give him a pink daisy and white rose.

"Where did you find a pink daisy?"

Sakurai laughed as Washio hid his face in his palms. "Washio researched how to dye white flowers so he could give you one."

"That's very kind of you Washio San. I appreciate the flowers though I'm not sure why all of you are giving me them."

Akaashi was hoping that the upperclassman would give him a hint but they gave him nothing.

Around lunch time Konoha and Komi stopped by to give him the same types of flowers as he had gotten from Kaori and Onaga that morning.

Apparently they had gotten some kind of memo about not telling Akaashi much because as soon as he thanked them, they ruffled his hair and than ran before he could ask him why they were doing this.

Akaashi may not know exactly what was going on but he knew enough to know that the rest of his teammates would be showing up with flowers.

This was definitely the case as throughout the day other members of Fukurodani's Volleyball Team brought him flowers. This even included members he hadn't ever really talked to were giving him flowers.

When Akaashi finally made it to afternoon practice, he had a certifiable bouquet of daisies and carnations in shades of pink and white. He also had no idea what he was going to do with them during practice.

This dilemma was solved by one of the two people he hadn't gotten flowers from. When Shirofuku came up to him, Akaashi fully expected another flower.

"Nice collection Akaashi. I can keep that safe for you during practice if you like."

Akaashi carefully handed over the flowers he had been gifted. "Thank you Shirofuku San. I'll come back for them after practice."

Akaashi had realized that Bokuto was the only other person who hadn't given the setter a flower or even mentioned to him. Akaashi became even more suspicious of Bokuto planning something when he kept avoiding Akaashi as much as possible and when he actually left practice early and no one, not even the coach said anything.

Akaashi felt a bit disheartened by the fact that both Bokuto and Shirofuku hadn't given him a flower and that Bokuto had left without even seeing the flowers Akaashi had gotten.

Akaashi let out a sigh as he made his way to Shirofuku after practice. "I can take the flowers back Shirofuku San."

Shirofuku tapped her chin. "What did I do with those flowers?"

Akaashi starred feeling the exhaustion of practice and confusion of the day set in. "Please don't tell me you lost an entire bouquet of flowers that you offered to keep safe for me. I may not know what reason everyone had for giving me one but I did appreciate the thoughts behind it."

Shirofuku shrugged. "Sorry Akaashi but I think I misplaced them."

It took everything Akaashi had to not show his disappointment with what happened but he must have failed because Shirofuku actually looked apologetic.

"Hey, I didn't mean to lose them and I do have some idea as to where I might have put them. Let's go look for them."

Shirofuku then proceeded to push Akaashi towards the club room.

"Shirofuku San, I can walk on my own. There's no need to push me."

Shirofuku let out a laugh but she did stop pushing. Instead she rushed ahead to the club room door and waited for Akaashi to reach her.

Akaashi felt his suspicion grow. Now he knew for certain that the entire team was planning something today and it most definitely involved him.

Akaashi opened the door with trepidation when he was greeted with an excited Bokuto who was holding something.

"Akaashi you made it!"

Akaashi blinked in surprise as he saw the club room decorated for a party and a banner the proclaimed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI' with little owls drawn all over it.

"Is this all for me Bokuto San?"

Bokuto nodded. "Yeah! You made us promise to not get you presents so we're throwing you a party instead. And this is kinda breaking the no presents thing you made us promise but as a collective team, we got you flowers."

With that, Bokuto held out a flower crown made of the flowers Akaashi had gotten through the day and placed it on Akaashi's head.

Akaashi placed a hand on the head and laughed out of joy and surprise. Bokuto grinned as he brought Akaashi into the room where the team was waiting.

Shirofuku came in behind them and counted to three. Once she said three, the entire team cheered.

"Happy Birthday Akaashi!"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.co.vu/) if you want!


End file.
